Night Terrors
by ShugoPita
Summary: Dreams are everywhere. They shape our way of life and our thinking and that's great and all if you don't have her problem.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a new writer so please cut me some slack haha I've been a member for a while and finally contributing something so please if you can tell me your thoughts!**

Dreams they're everywhere. Dreams are important things in are life they show what we want most in life our hopes and struggles. And there's my problem I don't know why I'm cursed with dreams. I know what you're thinking who's this chick spewing mumbo jumbo well all you guys can just shove it now you guys are probably thinking what's my big problem with dreams and since I am such a kind person I'll tell you one word nightmares. Whenever I tell people this they tell me 'oh you're just overreacting' oh please overreacting me my response is usually yelling at them that they don't know know what I go through having nightmares every time I go to sleep. I stopped doing that after my mom gave me a whole lecture that is not a good way to make friends. But hey it's not all bad sometimes I don't remember them...but I still feel terrible when I wake up like someone's watching me I've been feeling this a lot more recently you guys might be saying that's not so bad and I would've agreed with you a few months ago because hey after years if this I'm used to it but it's gotten progressively worse like the fact now it's not just when I wake up from a nightmare someone's watching me everywhere! And I do mean everywhere it's creepy and getting kind of annoying I'm not THAT interesting. *Sigh* now I'm just getting sidetracked but yeah...where was I again? Oh yeah! The nightmares haha probably face palming and wondering what's wrong with me but yes, nightmares can do that with you reality can really suck sometimes so for some people dreams are paradise. Some place where you can do whatever you want and just be you I've prayed everyday from the age of six(yeah that long) that I could finally have my paradise but life just isn't that easy and that's why this has led me with a perfect solution or so I thought at the time. A few hours ago my solution was to just not sleep I thought this was a good idea I don't know why but after watching reruns of Hannah Montana and memorizing the lyrics to nobody's perfect(not that hard) I've come to the conclusion that this was the worst idea in the plane. Of course when I want to stay up they don't have good shows but when I do they have shows that would put you to bed in a heartbeat curse my luck! Who approves these shows a three year old could have thought of it flipping channels I can to a stop to a channel showing only horror movies and not those cheesy old movies that makes you laugh defeating the purpose of scaring the living crap out of you. Oh my favorite! I squealed but quickly quieted down not wanting to alert my mother. Quietly chewing popcorn I watched in anticipation as the beat charged for the girl while she searched for shelter but to no avail as the beast grew closer and closer I leaned in as I heard a large crash outside my house which threw me off the couch. I heard my mother yelling my name and I quickly ran to her she took me in her arms and whispered how relieved she was that I was okay. Before I could respond we heard another crash an this one shook the whole house I could hear book rattling and along off their shelves. I felt like I was going to cry is is how I'm going to die I thought the crashes kept growing and growing showing no sign of stopping my mother and I noticed cracks forming on the walls and she immediately ran to the door pulling me out of the house with her. I was relieved and hugged my mother cheering reeling her how much I loved her in the middle of feeling her how awesome she was I noticed she wasn't even listening wondering what could have distracted her from me I looked at what she was staring at and I gasped in surprise. "Oh my Gosh" I yelled and pointing at the three headed. Beast it's heads were a mix of different animals to my disgust adds to the monstrosity "What is that thing!" before my mother could cup my mouth my screams reached the ears of the beast causing it to turn to me and charge straight for me and now I know what the girl in the movie feels like."

**Remember Review and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

How am I going to get out of this mess? I wish I was smart enough to move before I became a pancake bracing for impact I shut my eyes and waited for the pain that never came.

Afraid of what I would see I moved my hands from my face and there it was just when I thought it could not get any stranger a thing-wait I took a Greek mythology

class for a year I should know this only I could get distracted trying to remember something in the middle of an important event. Thankfully my mother snapped me out of it

turning back to the matter at hand I stared at the half man half goat was trapping the monster with vines relief washed over me and happy that I could live another day I

started cheering for the goat. Which was an idea heavily regretted as the goat broke his concentration on his pipe and protested angrily "Goat! How dare you I'm a satyr

you ungrateful brat you're lucky I came to save you're a-." Well he never finished as the monster slapped him across the face I would laugh if I wasn't in danger. My mother

shook her head and sighed for me ruining our chance of freedom but since the monster was currently occupied with that rude old goat she took my hand and ran with me

glancing at a medallion ever so often. I was always fascinated by the piece of jewelry it was always on her neck and she never let me touch it, it was beautiful sculpted on

the golden piece was a wilted elm tree and on the back was an address to some camp. I would always sneak into her room where she kept it in a jewelry box I would turn it

over and over again in my hands while wondering what the elm tree meant as I got older wondering why the father I never knew gave her this and left. All I knew about my

father is like my mother they loved mythology Greek preferably which is why I took that mythology class when the class got to the god Morpheus it had something to do with

a tree in his domain but really what was the significance of that tree? Shaking my head I looked at my mother's face she was determined as ever to I am guessing that camp

I wanted to ask her when my dad gave her that necklace but that would only make her sad she was in the middle of saving my life zoning out again I heard a terrible cry

from behind my mother picked up the pace as the cry grew louder and louder…


End file.
